Loca Adicción
by VairaWhisp
Summary: Mi primer One Shot que tiene como protagonistas absolutos a Ron & Hermione. Espero que os guste esta sencilla, pero tierna escena...


**¡Holitas a todos! Ya está de nuevo Vaira dejando otra cosita por aquí jeje, esta vez me decidí a compartir con vosotros mi primer "One-Shot" que tiene como protagonistas absolutos a Ron y Hermione. Es el primero que hago, así que espero os guste y no seáis muy críticos... Disfrutadlo, pues. ¡Al ataque!**

**oOo...oOo -Loca Adicción- oOo...oOo**

Aquella era una tarde como otra cualquiera, como todas las demás en las que me pasaba en mi habitación tirado en la cama y mirando alguna cosa que parecía importante y requería una gran concentración, en un punto perdido del techo. Aun no había encontrado eso que era tan interesante allí arriba, salvo un par de plumas de _Pigwidgeon _que pasaron ante mis ojos lentamente, arrastradas por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana que tenía abierta. Y precisamente ese día, corría por primera vez fresca; ya que aquel verano que acababa de empezar, se planteaba mucho más caluroso que los anteriores. Algo que veía extraño, y que para mi mejor amiga era de lo más "normal"; ya que según ella, era previsible, por toda la gran cantidad de polución que soltamos en la atmósfera a lo largo de los años. Ahora, gracias a nuestros descuidos, podíamos disfrutar de unas agradables sesiones de Sol que te traspasaban la piel con sus rayos antes incluso de llegar al mediodía.

Pero como me había ya cansado de estar mirando a ninguna parte durante tanto tiempo, decidí que iba siendo hora de hacer algo más entretenido. Así que me estiré y luego me levanté de la cama, dejando la colcha de los Chudley Cannons completamente arrugada a mi espalda. Como daba la casualidad de que el día era genial para ponerse a practicar un poco de mi deporte favorito, cogí mi escoba del rincón donde solía estar y salí de la buhardilla para buscar al único que podía decirme que sí a una proposición que consistiera en dedicar el tiempo libre a entrenar conmigo. Bajé hasta el segundo piso, y me detuve en seco al oír unas risas familiares, procedentes del cuarto de mi hermana. Fruncí el ceño y entré sin pensármelo dos veces, quedándome algo sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, mi hermana pareció haberlo hecho todavía más, y ya me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras yo trataba de que mi escoba no resbalara de la mano que la aferraba algo dubitativa.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron!. ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo? –me dijo ella enfadada, estirándose la ropa.

-Te recuerdo hermanita, que ésta también es mi casa –le espeté, igual de enfadado por su actitud.

-Sí, pero yo ya no soy ninguna niña pequeña y si te digo que llames...

-Vale, vale... –nos interrumpió mi amigo, quien se separaba rápidamente de Ginny cuando vio que le dedicaba otra severa mirada. Levantó las manos con inocencia, y se aplacó la morena cabellera, que estaba todavía más revuelta que de costumbre- Tampoco vayáis a pelearos por una tontería así...

-¡Una tontería! –exclamaron ambos al unísono ofendidos, y cada uno de ellos refiriéndose a una cosa distinta, claro.

-¡Para mi no es una tontería que tú le estés metiendo mano a mi hermana en su propia habitación, Harry!

-Oye Ron, que yo no...

-¡A ti eso no te importa, eres un celoso compulsivo, Ron!

En ese momento sentí aun más rabia extendiéndose por mis venas después de la acusación de mi hermana, pero me contuve no sé exactamente cómo, en replicarle. Simplemente, apreté los puños como solía también hacer en situaciones como esa y lancé un bufido al aire.

-¡Mirad, haced lo que os venga en gana, me da igual! –dije finalmente, mirándolos por turnos. Luego señalé amenazadoramente a mi amigo-. ¡Pero como se te ocurra hacerle algo a Ginny, date por muerto Harry!

Y cerré la puerta de nuevo con un tremendo portazo, tras la cual me apoyé un instante y me llegaron las voces amortiguadas de ambos.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a tu hermano? –oí que le preguntó Harry a mi hermana- Es como si no fuera él últimamente, está muy tenso, no sé... muy raro.

-¡Déjalo, siempre está igual!. ¡Lo que le ocurre es que está loco!

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-¿Y qué mas da eso ahora? –la risa tonta de mi hermana me llegó también al oído y tras un pequeño silencio, un murmullo-. ¿Por dónde íbamos...?

Entonces creí que era el momento de apartarme de aquella maldita puerta de una vez, y dejar de oír la conversación. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí de nuevo el impulso de entrar e intercambiar alguna que otra palabra más con Ginny por su indiferente y luego seductor comportamiento, y cómo también había recordado que tampoco le había preguntado a Harry si quería entrenar conmigo a Quidditch, hasta parecía buena idea hacerlo. Pero supuse que mi amigo preferiría pasar la tarde haciendo otro tipo de cosas y en compañía de mi hermana, para variar, que seguramente era mucho más interesante que un servidor; cosa que podía comprender a duras penas. Así que terminé de bajar las escaleras cabizbajo, y mientras lo hacía, daba vueltas en mi cabeza a lo que habían dicho ambos sobre mi.

¿Qué Harry me encontraba tenso y raro?. ¿Qué Ginny le consideraba un loco? Bueno, la verdad es que puede que no andaran tan mal desencaminados... Ya que desde un tiempo hasta ahora, estaba experimentando cosas que jamás había sentido antes, y por las que me reprochaba día y noche. Sí, algo había cambiado mi vida desde hace años, momento que trataba de olvidar en vano y que cada día que pasaba se hacía más grande sin remedio. ¿Qué me pasaba? Al principio creía no saberlo, incluso me confundía, pero ya lo tenía bastante claro. Pero no lo reconocería, y puede que nunca pudiera llegar a hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias.

Aquello que sentía era como una droga que le recorría el cuerpo a todas horas, que le inflamaba los pulmones y le contraía el corazón; como si tuvieras un demonio dentro esperando a ser liberado. Es algo que me oprime y me hace tener falsas esperanzas, que por mucho que lo intente no consigo nada. Soy una marioneta que alguien mueve a su antojo, que tiene todo el poder sobre mi, y no me siento absolutamente miserable por ello, que es lo preocupante. Y me absorbe, me succiona de tal manera que me deja sin respiración. Lo siento dentro de mi, que no me abandona jamás, pero eso no me hará cambiar de parecer; no me dará fuerzas para intentarlo, porque sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de lograr deshacerme de todo esto que siento desde hace tanto tiempo y que ahora parece notar todo el mundo a mi alrededor.

Mi determinación de seguir fingiendo, de seguir ocultándolo, y de disimular como lo llevaba haciendo desde que me ocurría todo eso, se esfumó cuando llegué al hall y sentí tu voz. Me sobresalto y hago que mi Barredora 11 caiga al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que no te inmutas por la interrupción; aunque por otro lado, me extrañó ligeramente, porque suele molestarte el que perturben tu concentración cuando estás haciendo cualquier cosa. Recojo la escoba y me acerco lentamente hasta tu posición y me doy cuenta al asomar la cabeza tímidamente de que, la voz que oí era la tuya sí, pero fue tan sólo un murmullo que dejaste salir mientras dormías. Ahora noto de nuevo que no puedo respirar, que no puedo ver nada más, salvo tu cuerpo descansando cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de mi casa; y te has quedado dormida con un libro abierto en las rodillas.

Una sonrisa se me dibuja sin evitarlo en mi rostro al verte, y mi corazón se desboca al mismo tiempo que bordeo el sillón y me acerco a ti lentamente. Pero mi sonrisa se borra cuando veo que te sigues esforzando tanto por ayudar a Harry a encontrar alguna pista sobre los Horrocruxes que aun quedan por encontrar, y que dentro de poco tendremos que ir a buscar. Llego a tu lado y me agacho para dejar el objeto que hace unos segundos estuvo en el suelo y lo vuelvo a poner sobre él, para luego frotarme las manos, ahora sudorosas, e intentar quitarte el libro que entorpece tu dulce descanso. Consigo cogerlo con mis dedos y lo aparto muy despacio de ti, pero cuando estoy apunto de apoyarlo sobre la mesilla junto al sillón en el que estás, tu mano atrapa la mía con fuerza y aun sin despertarte. Del susto, el pesado tomo hace compañía a mi escoba en cuestión de segundos, y mis mejillas se encienden cuando noto el simple roce de tu piel sobre la mía tan repentinamente. Trago saliva angustiado al percatarme de que no puedo librarme de tu mano captora, y entonces me atrevo a llevar mis ojos a los tuyos, que todavía permanecen cerrados; que se ven igual de bonitos que siempre, a pesar de las ojeras que se ocultan bajo ellos. Y veo tu rostro con expresión relajada, despreocupada, y tus rosáceos labios dibujan una tierna sonrisa que me deja hipnotizado.

Es en ese mismo instante cuando me rindo ante la evidencia, ante lo que ya no puedo continuar luchando. Porque todo lo que siento dentro de mi es provocado por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu alma, por todo tu ser... por esos ojos que echo ahora de menos y que no me miran como los míos lo admiran ahora con esta tristeza llena de amor. Un amor que sé nunca será correspondido y que sin embargo me gustaría que lo fuera, en lo más hondo de mi. Porque mi droga es tu perfume, ese aroma a vainilla que tanto me acerca al Paraíso y tus palabras que, aunque sean solamente para reñirme, me dejan totalmente embobado; y el demonio que llevo dentro, no es otra cosa que la pasión que insiste en que la deje libre para poder expresarte todo lo que siento por ti, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. Y tú eres la que mueve todos mis hilos, a ti pertenece mi cuerpo, todas mis sensaciones, eres dueña absoluta de mi pensamiento; y pese a todo, no lo sabes.

Mi mano continúa sudando bajo la tuya, cada vez más, y mi respiración se entrecorta, al contrario que la tuya que parece tan tranquila como la de una niña pequeña sumida en unos de esos sueños maravillosos en los que uno no quiere despertar jamás. De hecho, parece que hasta yo mismo estoy metido en ese mismo sueño, y tampoco quiero que termine tan pronto. Pero mi mala suerte quiere que me sueltes la mano, muy a mi pesar, y la apoyes en tu mejilla, y después todo tu cuerpo lo hace en el reposa brazos del sillón. Y yo sigo mirándote sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el momento que acabo de vivir, el más anhelado de toda mi vida, junto a otros muchos y siempre con la misma protagonista en ellos: tú. Con la chica de pelo castaño y rizado que tengo ante mi, de ojos preciosos color miel, piel suave y de mente excepcionalmente brillante. Nadie podría jamás competir contigo, ni siquiera la odiosa de Lavender, con la que tuve que salir durante el curso pasado y por lo que me arrepentiré siempre; ni siquiera ella puede compararse a ti, ninguna en todo Hogwarts ni en el Mundo.

Y como siempre, mientras duermes, me tengo que conformar con mirarte sin que te des cuenta. Te aparté un bucle que caía sobre tu pequeña y perfecta nariz y soltaste una risita mientras murmuras algo parecido a "...haces cosquillas" y sonreí todavía más al ver que fui yo quien te las provocó sin querer. ¿Por qué no te he dicho lo mucho que me importas?. ¿Lo mucho que te quiero?. ¿Por qué tengo que ser simplemente tu amigo, cuando quiero ser algo más que eso? Y ya no sólo es querer, sino que necesito serlo, ya no aguanto más el no poder tocarte y... quisiera cumplir el deseo más importante para mi, el que tampoco he podido disfrutar, uno que sólo quiero compartir contigo: un beso. Solamente con pensar en la posibilidad de que eso suceda, aunque sea en sueños, siento que rozo el cielo; pero sé es algo inalcanzable, al igual que tú... demasiado perfecta, demasiado bonita, demasiado lista, demasiado para alguien como yo... y eso me está destrozando.

Suspiré profundamente y mis dedos acariciaron temblorosos tu mejilla, y oí otro sonido celestial de tu garganta que respondía a mi débil tacto, y pensé que me estaba volviendo loco de remate, más de lo que estoy... cuando oí que susurraste mi nombre tan bajito que apenas pude distinguirlo. Seguramente soñabas que me estabas riñendo, como siempre, pero agradecí que te mantuviera ahí sumida y yo pudiera disfrutar de ti en silencio, como siempre lo he hecho. Pero no soportaba más lo que guardo en mi corazón y tenía que dejarlo salir de una vez por todas, o explotaría. Miré a mi alrededor, para asegurarme de que no nos miraba nadie, sobre todo a mi, por temor a lo que pudiera pasar o te pudieran llegar a decir y tú malinterpretaras después... y no encontré a nadie cerca. Así que me dispuse a hacerlo, temblando de arriba abajo, pero totalmente decidido y guiado por lo que me puede. Ese impulso incontrolable, me hizo levantarme y acercarme más a ti, apoyándome con cuidado en el mismo reposa brazos en el que ahora descansaba uno de tus brazos y que servía de apoyo tu cabeza; me incliné lentamente hasta rozar tu rostro, y sentí que los latidos me subían a la garganta al tenerte tan cerca. Y sin pensarlo más, porque de lo contrario, me echaría atrás como de costumbre, posé un dulce beso junto a tus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos.

Pero el gesto fue suficiente para hacerme casi levitar de la emoción, para expresarte que sin ti me pierdo en lo sombrío, que tu presencia me eleva a lo más alto, que tu fantasma me persigue en las noches mientras duermo, que tu voz no resuena una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ojalá pudieras cambiarme la vida, no dejarme eternamente en esta soledad, que te des cuenta de que sin ti no soy nada, que sin ti no puedo ser yo mismo ni lo seré jamás. Separé mis labios de tu piel que tanto anhelo en secreto y te miré con un brillo intenso, especial, en mis ojos azules. Y te pedí, desde lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, lo que no me atrevo a pronunciar en otra situación, mientras tú apenas te inmutas por lo que acabo de hacer.

-Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad... –te digo con voz tomada, sin dejar de mirarte y enredando mis dedos distraídamente en los preciosos bucles castaños que caen sobre tu cuello- Podría demostrarte que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, ni que sufrirías, que nadie te llegaría a querer tanto como yo lo hago...

Volví a suspirar, más fuerte que antes, y mi amor platónico se movió ligeramente en el sillón, pero todavía sin despertarse.

-Ojalá me oyeras y me tuvieras en cuenta, no sabes cuánto lo deseo, Herm...

El nombre de mi amada salido de mis labios es otro elixir de la vida que siento mezclarse con mi sangre cada vez que consigo decirlo, pero esa ha sido la primera vez que lo he hecho en diminutivo y me pareció absolutamente maravilloso. Aunque los sueños, como las hermosas sensaciones, no suelen durar para siempre... y aquel tampoco era una excepción. Por tanto, no me pareció extraño que lo interrumpiera un carraspeo cercano a mi, a nosotros, que no obstante, me pilló de sorpresa y me hizo incorporarme de golpe y tan rápido como un rayo. Traté de disimular frente al ceño fruncido de mi hermana, cruzada de brazos tras el sillón, y la cara de sorpresa de mi moreno amigo. Carraspeé también un par de veces y me encogí de hombros, un tanto ruborizado.

-Se quedó dormida con el libro abierto –les señalé al susodicho, apoyado en la mesilla y recogí mi escoba de nuevo para dirigirme luego a la puerta de la sala de estar, desde la que me volví para mirarles- Yo sólo lo quité para que no le estorbara...

Vi que ambos se limitaron a observarme a Hermione y a mi en silencio, pasando sus miradas de uno a otro con confusión y bufé un poco exasperado por el desconfiado gesto. Me giré hacia la entrada de la casa y fui a abrir la puerta, cuando oí que Harry me llamaba.

-¡Espera Ron! –me dijo, acercándose ahora hasta mi-. ¿Vas a entrenar?

Asentí sin decir una palabra más, y él me guiñó el ojo. Me hizo un gesto con las manos para que le esperase y eso hice, ligeramente a desgana, mientras mi amigo volvía junto a mi hermana; con la que pareció intercambiar unas palabras que yo no alcancé en esa ocasión a oír.

-Voy con tu hermano un rato¿te importa?

-No, claro.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Harry volvió a mirar a nuestra amiga un tanto preocupado.

-¿Sabes Ginny?

-¿Qué?

-Ron no está loco –mi amigo me miró con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a mi hermana para susurrarle al oído-: Lo que tiene es adicción a cierta castaña que le vuelve loco...

Fruncí el entrecejo de nuevo molesto por los cuchicheos de ambos, que no me gustaban en absoluto y apremié a Harry si es que quería venir realmente conmigo a entrenar al Jardín. Éste besó fugazmente a mi hermana en los labios y subió como alma que lleva el diablo a por su Saeta de Fuego. Para cuando regresó, Hermione se estaba ya desperezando y al percatarme de ello, fui el primero en salir de La Madriguera y esperar allí a que saliera mi compañero de juego. Lo que me perdí en el interior, seguramente no tendría desperdicio, pero no quería arriesgarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho... aunque la cara de confusión de Hermione al ver allí a Ginny sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, no tenía efectivamente desperdicio.

-Vaya, parece que me quedé dormida... –dijo la castaña con voz somnolienta y frotándose sus ojos miel, ahora ligeramente abiertos y mirando luego expectante a su amiga-. ¿Qué ocurre Ginny, pasó algo con Harry?

-Ya entiendo... –decía la pelirroja para si misma, asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza y mostrándose algo distraída- Así que era eso...

-¿Qué era qué?. ¿Qué pasa, de qué hablas?

-¡Ah, despertaste Hermy! –le dijo por fin a su amiga, volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón en el que ésta estaba aun sentada. La miró sonriente y soltó una risita, para luego negarle con la cabeza- No nada, que parece que tenemos a alguien por aquí que está un poco enfermo...

-¿Enfermo?. ¡Pero qué dices! –la castaña se alarmó considerablemente y se puso de rodillas de un salto en el sillón, cogió las manos de Ginny y la miró preocupada- ¿Quién está enfermo?. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila, no es nada. No te asustes –la tranquilizó ella- Tan sólo es Ron...

-¿Ron?. ¡Por Merlín, qué tiene!. ¡Y no me digas que no me asuste, dime de una vez qué pasa!

-Pues... que Harry tenía razón, no está loco –la pelirroja se giró para observar la puerta, por la que se iba ahora el moreno y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño claramente confusa por su comentario incomprensible, al que le siguió otro que la hizo estarlo aun más- Tiene una "Loca Adicción"...

**oOo...oOo FIN oOo...oOo**

**Bueno, éste vendría a ser el mini-paranóico (como yo lo llamo) de esta ocasión jeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que no es nada del otro mundo, ni gran cosa, pero... recordad que tan sólo fue un momento de aburrimiento de una servidora (y de inspiración, claro está). Siento si es demasiado empalagoso y todo eso, pero también tiene un toque del "te quiero, pero nunca podré alcanzarte" que suele gustar, y que espero haya producido ese efecto al leerlo. Soy consciente también de que soy muy pesada con los R/Hr, pero como yo suelo decirle a los que me conocen... "lo siento muchísimo, pero lo llevo en las venas" y con toda la razón del mundo jeje. **

**Así pues, espero ansiosa vuestros Reviews. ****Nos vemos en otra Historia¡besos! Muakkk.**

**.:Vaira Whisp:.**


End file.
